Mall Brawl
by Lordwindwalker
Summary: Mario's in the doghouse and has to buy Princess Peach a present. Well this can't end up good. A Brawl in the mall erupts. Sort of a Sequel to Smashers go to the Supermarket and Super Smash Bros Rumble. Rated for Language and Violence lots of it.


A/N: This story is kind of combining my The Smash Bros go to the Supermarket story idea with Super Smash Bros Rumble. I haven't written anything for a while and I've been kind of bored so I've decided to write this I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers or any of the restaurants or stores represented in this fan fiction.

Brawl in the Mall

Mario sighed as he walked through the mall. It had been a long day of shopping for an apology gift for Peach (Mario had ruined her garden and she had been as furious as a chimpanzee with the rage virus.) He looked to his right and saw Gannondorf walking out of Hot Topic with headphones on blaring his loud angry people music.

"Hey Gannondorf is there anything that you know of that I could buy-a the Princess to help-a get myself out of the dog house?" Mario asked Gannondorf.

Gannondorf glared at Mario and laughed maniacally. He then pulled his leg back and kicked the red plumber into Abercrombie and Fitch. Mario plowed into the back of Captain Falcon who was looking at a tee shirt. "Like totally uncool dude." Captain Falcon said as he turned around.

Mario stood up and dusted himself off. "Mama Mia."

"FALCON KICK!" Captain Falcon shouted as he struck Mario into a display case.

Fox walked over to Captain Falcon. "Sir I'm going to have to ask you to stop."

"You work here?" Falcon asked.

"Yes I do now you better stop or I'm going to have to make you leave." Fox retorted.

"Oh really your going to make me?" Captain Falcon said with a laugh.

Before Fox could reply a giant fire ball collided into both of them. Mario was standing up with a fire in his eyes. "LETS A GO!" He bellowed as he leaped forward kicking Captain Falcon in the chest and hitting Fox's head.

Captain Falcon landed on a bench. As he began to stand up he received

a kick to the groin from Mario. "You think you can-a push me around eh?" Mario laughed as he smacked Captain Falcon in the face.

Fox cursed under his breath as he got up and whipped out his blaster and aimed it at Mario. Mall goers began screaming at seeing the site of Fox having his weapon drawn. "Damnit, I'm mall security!" He yelled as one man started screaming for the police.

Mario spun around with his hand around Captain Falcon's neck. "You think-a your funny? Well let's a see how you like-a this!" Mario then chucked Captain Falcon at Fox's direction.

The 150 pound racer collided into Fox knocking him to the ground. Fox grunted as he began to push Captain Falcon off of him. Mario giggled as he picked up the blaster that Fox had dropped. Captain Falcon got up not knowing that Mario was aiming at him.

BAM! The laser struck Captain Falcon and sent him flying through the window of Victoria's Secret. Unfortunately for Falcon he crashed into a changing room that had Zelda changing. "YOU PERVERT!" She bellowed as she covered herself with her dress.

The Captain stood up and raised his hands in the air. "Hey miss it's not like that!" The debris covered Smasher said as he began backing out of the room.

He sprinted out of the store with Zelda chasing after him. Ducked as a laser from Mario was fired at him. It ended up striking Zelda and she fell the to the ground. Captain Falcon looked over and saw Fox panting as he shook sweat out of his fur.

"What!? A low battery? What-a kind of technology is this?" Mario exclaimed as he threw the blaster to the ground.

Mario sprinted forward. Fox ducked as Mario tried to drop kick him. Mario's feet instead struck the face of a giant ape named Donkey Kong. The ape began to pound his head and shrieked. Diddy Kong the smaller ape laughed. "You're screwed." He said as the ape grabbed Mario's foot and flung him into the food court.

Mario landed on a table the coffee on the table flew into the face of it's drinker who was Marth. "AHHHHHHHHHH! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! MY FAN GIRLS WILL FEAR ME IF I'M UGLY!" Marth screeched as he began to roll around on the ground.

Mario stood up and laughed but not for long as he looked up he saw the giant ape charging forward ready to crush Mario where he stood. The plumber jumped over the ape and watched him crash into a few tables. Before Mario had time to do anything he saw a giant peanut flying straight at him. He did a back flip and felt the peanut whiz right past him. He flipped the table over and watched another peanut strike it. Diddy Kong was flying right at him with his jet pack and his Peanut Popguns aimed at Mario.

* * *

"What are we going to do about this mess?" Fox asked Captain Falcon as the chaos ahead ensued.

"We got to knock those guys out before they tear this place apart." Captain Falcon replied.

"Alright. Let's do this shit." Fox said and they sprinted off.

* * *

Link walked through the mall a silent figure and he saw Zelda lying on the ground knocked out. He ran over to her and woke her up. "Link you have to kill Falcon!" She yelled.

Link gave her a confused look. "He burst into my changing room!"

Link immediately unsheathed his sword and sprinted off Captain Falcon.

* * *

Mario was busy dodging Diddy Kong's volley of peanuts. "YOUR GONNA GET IT! YOU HURT MY UNCLE!" Diddy shrieked.

Mario leaped into the Dairy Queen and grabbed the cashier and used them as a human shield. "Sir if you don't let me go I will hit the red button and get…. AHHHHHHH!" The cashier started but never finished as a volley of peanuts struck him.

The cashier's hand struck the red button as he fell to the ground. Diddy Kong laughed. Mario flinched anticipating the peanut. "FALCON PUNCH!" Diddy Kong fell the ground as he was struck by Captain Falcon.

"Mario this ends here!" Fox bellowed.

"NEVER! You will-a never take-a me alive!" Mario shouted back as he began throwing plastic forks.

Captain Falcon ducked and so did Fox. Unfortunately Marth was standing up and uncovering his face when a fork flew into his eye. "AIIIIIIIIIIIII! NOOOOOO!" Marth screamed and ran off into the distance.

"Alright Mario. That was clever to fling forks but now you're screwed." Captain Falcon said getting ready to attack.

This opportunity never came. Instead Captain Falcon was kicked in the side of the head by Link. Fox sighed and jumped over the counter. "Ok Mario you can come quietly or we can do this the hard way." Fox said as he approached the psychopathic plumber.

"I say-a we do it the hard-a way!" Mario said as he karate chopped Fox in the throat.

Fox began to cough and choke as Mario grabbed him by his ears and began to smash his head into the wall. "Sweet mother of god what is wrong with you." Fox cried out.

Mario replied with a laugh as he threw Fox's face into the fryer. Fox kicked back and struck Mario in the gut. Mario fell back winded. Fox stood up and felt bits of his fur burned off. "ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" Fox growled as he roundhouse kicked Mario in the face.

Mario cried out in pain as he was thrown over the counter. Fox jumped over it and smashed both of his feet into Mario's crotch area. Mario roared in pain. "MAMA MIA!"

Fox walked over to one of the tables and grabbed a plastic chair. Fox waited as Mario slowly pushed himself up. Then Fox struck. The chair bashed against Mario's head. "OW!" Mario sobbed. Mario fell unconscious. Fox threw the chair out of his hands and turned to watch as Captain Falcon was avoiding Link's sword.

"Hey man I don't care what your girlfriend said I didn't try to see her change!" Captain Falcon pleaded with his hands in the air.

Fox walked over to sneak up on Link. "FALCON KICK!" Captain Falcon flew through the air towards Link. But instead of striking his target Link ducked at the last second and Captain Falcon's foot collided with Fox's face.

* * *

Snake formerly an agent of FOXHOUND had been working as a S.W.A.T. team member they had seen an emergency call coming from the mall so as the S.W.A.T. truck was speeding through Game City he had decided to give his team a speech,

"As many of you know this is a dangerous job we've got a lot of freaks in this city. But I'm very experienced with my past jobs with FOXHOUND I'm prepared to lead us through this. I won't leave any of you behind or let any of you die out there today. This call we're heading to is from the mall. I want you guys to be prepared for whatever sick stuff you see. So good luck out there today and watch out for everyone today."

One member of the team raised his hand. "Yes." Snake said pointing at him.

"Wait a second FOXHOUND? So are you the Solid Snake? Dude I thought you were some guy who was just acting like him. So your him then?" The rookie asked.

"Yes I am." Snake replied with a snarl.

"Sweet. Can I have your autograph?"

No reply came from Snake only a knife thrown through the air into the guys' throat. "Didn't any of you warn him about the autograph policy?" Snake asked.

"I think we all forgot." One member of the team said.

"Pity." Snake muttered as the S.W.A.T. truck turned into the mall parking lot.

* * *

Inside the mall things had gotten much worse as Donkey Kong awoke and began attacking everything in plain view. Link smacked Captain Falcon in the face and was about to finish him off when Donkey Kong punched both and sent them both flying into a bathroom. Donkey Kong was the last person standing he began banging his chest and spazing out when Mario stood up.

The ape looked at Mario and bellowed. "Let's a go!" Mario cried out as the to ran forward.

Mario leapt and propelled himself forward into the fray off of a table. Donkey Kong rushed forward sending tables and innocent people flying through the air. Mario's fist was the first thing to collide with Donkey Kong's face. Mario then grabbed the ape's tie with his left and began choking the heavyweight with it.

With his right fist he brutally struck Donkey Kong repeatedly in the face. Mario then pulled back his right leg and began laughing. "Good a bye Donkey Kong!" Mario giggled as he kicked the ape in the face and knocked him out.

Mario let go of the tie and let Donkey Kong fall to the ground setting off a tiny earth quake. The plumber wiped the sweat from his brow and sighed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something blue sprint by. He turned and saw Sonic the Hedgehog standing there.

"Mario it's over." Sonic told him as a heavenly light shined upon the hedgehog.

Mario laughed and shook his head sending a fire ball into Sonic's face.

Sonic fell and began to twitch but a giant explosion of light brightened up the room and in the place where Sonic once stood a Golden Hedgehog stood there.

"What are you? Are you like-a super Saiyan?" Mario asked.

Before Sonic could come up with a reply the doors to the mall opened and a flash grenade was thrown hitting Sonic in the head. When Mario opened his eyes his cheek was being pushed against the cold mall feel and he felt cold steel to the back of his head. "Nobody move this is Game City Swat your all under arrest." Snake's voice filled the air.

"Let a me go I'm a innocent!" Mario cried out.

"I recognize you I caught you last year buying Mushrooms from a dealer." Snake said.

"It was for a my brother a Luigi!" Mario sobbed.

"Yea yea that's what they all say." Snake said as he lifted Mario up off the ground with handcuffs around the plumber.

A shriek filled the air and all of the SWAT turned towards the sound Marth limped forward. His face deformed and a fork sticking out where his left eye once was. "My beautiful face. Has been ruined. You all shall die for this!" Marth said as he pulled out a Bom-Omb.

"Nobody move he's got a weapon!" Snake cried out.

"Wow I like Captain Obvious over there." Fox laughed.

"Men open fire!" Snake cried out and bullets flew threw the air striking the bomb and blowing up Marth.

As Snake and his men walked away pulling out all of the prisoner's dramatic music filled the air. "SHUT UP!" Mario cried out and the music stopped.

* * *

In a fangirl's room somewhere. "WHAT! My Marth. How could he." The fangirl sobbed.

The fangirl began typing furiously on her computer the following review for this story.

"U r likez a total jerk cuz U killz Marth I meanz how canz u do tht Marth & me R like BF&GF! U suckz u be noobz at ritingz FFz. LordWindWalker sukz"

THE END

A/N: So that's it I'll be working on a new FanFiction soon called Super Smash Brothers Mafia. Review and let me know what you think.


End file.
